


Twitter Fics

by x0xll



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xll/pseuds/x0xll
Summary: Untagged shortfics, no longer than 140 characters. Feel free to request.





	1. Karkat/Happiness

When he smiled, you swore the moons held still. Never had such a brilliant glow been witnessed by trollkind. You were determined to keep it.


	2. RP Character + Sky

She swore she was worth more than this. Destined to more than a life on the ground.   
Don’t fret, silver child, you’ll find your wings.


	3. Desert + Moonlight

The brush stood like ghosts in the endless valley. Crickets hummed their songs from under moonstone. Midnight air stole breath like water.


	4. John Marston/Abigail Marston

His lips tasted of whiskey and gravy, hers of smoke and apple. Two equals in an unstable world that only slowed in the other's arms.


End file.
